


Restraint

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Series: Meme fills [5]
Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Handcuffs, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/32189.html">self-remix meme, part two</a>: "Acquisitions: Ohno trying to rob Nino."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Acquisitions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/743484) by [whenyoudesertme (phrenk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme). 



When Ohno finally got both of the man's hands pinned above his head, he sighed audibly. He was relieved to have managed it before his self-control broke for real, but also disappointed.

This man was unfairly tempting, even to a professional thief.

He'd said to call him Nino, back at the bar, and failed to buy Ohno a drink even as he slid sneaky fingers up his thigh. Ohno, who made a comfortable living robbing the men who picked him up in bars, had forgotten to check Nino for signs of wealth, seeing instead only those sharp eyes, that mobile mouth, the way Nino's ripped jeans clung to supple hips and thighs, thighs Ohno immediately imagined wrapped around his waist as he made Nino's amused voice go breathless and needy.

He wasn't sure what answers he'd made to Nino's questions, except for the last one, and even as he'd said _yes_ he wasn't sure if he was going home with Nino in order to fuck him or rob him.

It was a confusion that only deepened when they got to Nino's apartment. He was rich, very rich, and such a good kisser that Ohno nearly melted to the gleaming wood floors at the first taste of Nino's tongue.

Ohno had bills to pay, and more than that he didn't like losing to himself. If he'd gone into this with only the idea of sleeping with Nino, he'd have pulled him to the floor already and saved the bed for round two, but now it felt like he had to work his way to Nino handcuffed to the bed so that he could transition back to the thief he was and get his payday. Judging by the looks of Nino's place, it'd be his best score ever.

"Let's move this to the bedroom," Nino whispered, hooking fingers in Ohno's belt. Ohno wavered, looking into Nino's dark eyes, and Nino grinned. "I promise I'll make it worth your while," he said, and slid one of the hands that had been clutching possessively at Ohno's ass around to squeeze his dick instead.

"Bedroom," Ohno said. He grabbed Nino's wrist and towed him to the open door down the hall, feeling guilty and elated when he heard Nino laugh delightedly.

He and Nino kissed for what felt like hours, hands sliding under clothes to find skin wherever they could as they held each other ridiculously close and kissed themselves breathless. When Nino pulled back, arms still wrapped so tightly around Ohno's waist that Ohno felt the one restrained, his eyes looked different, less sharp and more bemused, his face open in a way Ohno realized only now it hadn't been before.

Somehow it made Ohno feel caught, and not just physically, and he pushed down all his qualms and decided he was going to steal everything valuable in the house.

Everything but Nino, who was leaning back into him with a curious expression, like he couldn't help himself.

Ohno kissed him, nearly losing himself in it, and rolled himself on top of Nino before he could change his mind again. It took a few more minutes before Nino gasped and let Ohno slide their entwined hands up the bed, and even then it was a moment before Ohno could stop.

After that moment, however, he pulled back and got both of Nino's wrists in one hand, looking down at him with as blank an expression as he could muster. Usually he tried to get his marks to agree to the handcuffs, since it made it all feel less risky and violent, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to make it easy on himself this time.

"I'm going to cuff you now," he said tonelessly, still feeling the press of Nino's dick against his thigh.

"All right," Nino said, grinning. "But you should use mine, they're probably sturdier."

Ohno blinked at him, then furrowed his brow stubbornly at Nino, himself, the situation. "Mine are good enough."

"I won't move, if that's what you're worried about," Nino teased. "I will be a good little boy, I promise."

"You talk too much," Ohno muttered, reaching for his cuffs.

"Really, don't use those," Nino said, starting to wriggle. Ohno squeezed his eyes shut briefly, the friction nearly enough to change the course of their night again, but rode it out gracefully without letting Nino go. By now Nino could surely tell something was off about this encounter; it was too late to turn back.

"Ugh, you are weirdly strong," Nino complained. "I'll just say it, then: I'm a detective."

Ohno froze, one cuff already poised by Nino's hands. He met Nino's eyes, and Nino smiled up at him smugly. Somehow it irritated Ohno, like Nino thought he'd won, and he rolled his shoulders restlessly. "What does that change? I'm still robbing you, so there."

"So there?" Nino repeated, eyes gleaming gleefully. "Such eloquence." He rolled his hips up into Ohno's, then said again, "Don't use those." Ohno was going to do it anyway, tired of this guy's weird games, when Nino finished, "You don't need them."

Ohno frowned, confused. "Should've brought a gag," he said with halfhearted heat, but he was paying close attention to Nino's expression. He wondered Nino had meant he was a cop or a private investigator.

"Just change your schedule a bit, thief," Nino coaxed. "Try to be a little flexible, hm? If you can fuck me thoroughly enough, I won't be able to move while you rob the place anyway. A little trust and we can have a win-win..." He trailed off, looking inquiringly up at Ohno, then scowled. "Fine, but only cuff one of my arms. If I go too long without touching your butt, I'll surely go into shock."

Ohno went through the familiar motion of cuffing Nino to the bed--but just one of his hands, and somehow he found himself letting the other wrist go. Nino immediately shook the arm out with a flourish, then resumed his thorough groping.

"Where were we, then, Oh-chan," he said brightly, and Ohno licked his lips. Nino really did talk too much.

He nearly did just pick up where he'd stopped, but then he thought of something. "Ah," he said, realizing, and moved off Nino to stand by the bed. "You were going to pick my pocket."

He dug the key to the handcuffs out and placed it, tauntingly visible to Nino, on the expensive cherry chest of drawers.

"Maybe," Nino conceded, looking at Ohno with hot eyes. "But I was going to let you fuck me first."

Ohno took in the sight of him, fierce and mussed on the bed, jeans open to show electric blue underwear and the strain of Nino's half-hard cock, his shirt rucked up and displaying pale, soft-looking skin from his ribs to the curve of his hips. Ohno knew the feel of Nino's skin now, knew the press of his body and the taste of his mouth, and without thinking about it he started rubbing himself through his jeans, eyes still tracking over Nino from his hand clutching at the sturdy headboard to his feet splayed wide as Nino rolled his hips up invitingly.

After a moment, with a tone that seemed to imply Ohno shouldn't need this mentioned out loud, Nino said, "The offer still stands."

Ohno took it. There was no resisting Nino.

*

Ohno left Nino cuffed to the bed as he shook out his bag and began to rob the place.

"Do you want me to pull up the sheet?" he inquired a little hoarsely, hoping Nino would say no.

"I wouldn't want to deny you the pleasure of looking at me," Nino said sleepily, come smeared on his stomach and thighs spread wide where Ohno had just been between them. "Hey, there's a watch in that top drawer that was a present from my sister."

Ohno got it, fingering the expensive feel of the gold band thoughtfully, then said softly, "You want me to leave it?"

"No," Nino said sharply, but then he smiled. "Win-win, remember; take it."

It took longer than usual to fill the bag because Ohno kept being distracted by Nino, but finally he put the key back in his pocket and was ready to go. Or... he thought he should be, but somehow he found himself lingering by the bed.

"If you promise to give me a head start, I'll uncuff you before I leave," he said finally.

"Mm, you're sweet," Nino said, his tone implying something quite different as he looked Ohno over from top to bottom with a proprietary air. "Turn around, would you?"

Ohno huffed a laugh, but turned and waggled his hips at Nino. "All better?"

"Except I'm going to be disgusting when this dries," Nino complained, scratching delicately at his stomach.

"I'll clean you up," Ohno said abruptly, trying to pretend he wasn't relieved that he'd get to touch Nino one more time.

He made sure the water was warm, then ran it over a washcloth that he took back in to Nino. He wiped Nino's belly, then carefully between his legs, feeling strangely, unwelcomely tender.

He stood, trying not to pout, and snapped, "I'm going."

"Bye, Oh-chan," Nino called behind him, but Ohno grabbed his bag of stolen goods and left as quickly as he could.

It was cold outside, and he hunched his shoulders against the wind, free hand stuffed angrily in his pocket as he tried to think only about the profit he'd make. He didn't really spend his money on anything but necessities, so it was hard to keep his mind on that instead of--

An arm hooked through his elbow as someone bumped into him companionably. "Oh-chan, it's been a long time!"

The heavy bag over Ohno's shoulder nearly hit the sidewalk, but Ohno saved it just in time. "Nino, you..."

Nino lifted an arm, and Ohno saw the gleam of his handcuffs dangling from one of Nino's stubby fingers. "I believe these are yours."

Ohno scowled, patting his pocket for the key he knew must be gone, but it was still there. Nino laughed, then scolded, "As if I need a key, really."

Caught between happiness and worry, Ohno said, "Are you turning me in?"

"Of course not, Oh-chan," Nino said, like it was obvious. "After all, what does it have to do with me?"

"I robbed you?" Ohno ventured, squinting down at Nino's sharp-featured face and trying to figure him out.

"You certainly did not. I wouldn't be caught dead spending gobs of money on all that gloomy furniture."

"Nino," Ohno said plainly, "I'm confused."

Nino held up a key, a house key this time, and then threw it into the trash can as they passed the entrance to a park. "My sister asked me to get her stuff back, but I figured I could do more than that."

"Ah." Ohno was starting to understand. "What'd he do?"

Nino laced their fingers together and smiled happily at Ohno. "He broke my sister's heart. Buy me dinner?"

Ohno did.


End file.
